


Just The Way You Are

by Sparkkit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkkit/pseuds/Sparkkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satya is just trying to go about her morning routine... Which Junkrat insists on being a part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

"Don't understand why ya wanna take all that time rubbin' that shit all over your face."

Symmetra's back stiffened as the lanky demolitionist sauntered in. 

Junkrat and his hulking bodyguard, Roadhog, had joined up with Overwatch a little over two months ago. Roadhog was easy enough to avoid, if a bit… intimidating. He was quiet, and seemed content to ignore everyone else, as long as the smaller Junker was in no danger. But Junkrat... Oh, he loved to be a pest. And he seemed to have latched onto her in particular.

Symmetra grit her jaw and ignored him pointedly as she plucked one of the brushes from her bag and began to apply the beginnings of her eye makeup with a steady, practiced hand. A sudden grating screech of metal on tile echoed throughout the communal washroom. The showers and toilets were separated, but the sinks and elongated mirror were shared. A few folding metal chairs were propped against one wall. Satya, herself, was perched in one, and she could see Junkrat in the mirror, dragging another unceremoniously across the floor toward her. 

Wonderful.

She inhaled deeply, set her jaw, and continued her work. Unfortunately, it was early enough that few others were awake. Until recently, Satya had enjoyed the quiet of the early mornings. Before, only Jack rose as early as she, but Junkrat seemed to have a sporadic sleeping schedule. He was often awake in the early morning hours, much to Satya's chagrin.

Junkrat unfolded the chair, back facing Symmetra, and plopped himself down on it backwards. He folded his arms across the top of it, his crude robotic one beneath his flesh and blood arm, where he then propped his chin, "Don't get how ya can stand it. Havin' that shit on your skin all the time." He motioned to his own soot-stained skin and Satya wondered if the irony was truly lost on him.

"I mean, don't ya get hot?" If Junkrat had noticed that his teammate was ignoring him, he didn't care, "I just don't get why ya bother."

Perhaps she was a fool, but Satya decided to humor him. If it would shut him up, then she would answer, "Because, Junkrat," there was perhaps a tad more bite to her words than she had intended but the Junker remained unfazed, "I wish to look my best."

Junkrat's nose crinkled and his eyebrows drew together. He was obviously displeased by this response, "Awe, hell, Sheila. I think ya always look your best. Don't see why ya gotta waste all this time on paintin' your face."

Satya froze as his words sank in. Her back stiffened and her mouth hung open, ever so slightly.

Junkrat realized what he'd said and stood from the chair so quickly that it nearly capsized. He fumbled to catch it, "Piss, would ya look at the time. I better, uh… Go… Get Roadhog up. Bastard'll sleep all day otherwise." His hurried sentence was punctuated by one of his sharp laughs, though this one wavered and fell flat. 

Symmetra's mind didn't unfreeze until the Junker had already scurried out of the room. Her heart had leapt into her throat, where it began to pound rapidly. She lowered the brush in her hand and stared at herself in the mirror, makeup half done, for several seconds. 

Had he… complimented her?

Satya's mind raced and she inhaled sharply. She wasn't sure when she had begun to hold her breath, but her lungs ached to remind her. 

That… that had not been expected.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfiction, so... I hope you enjoy! I just got this image in my mind and I couldn't...not write it!


End file.
